1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a castable fish/depth finder by which an onshore fisherman can ascertain whether there are fish in a particular section of a body of water as well as the depth of the water.
2. Background
There is a need for an onshore fisherman to be able to ascertain the depth of the water in a particular section of a body of water where he proposes to fish and to ascertain whether there are fish in such section in order to make it worthwhile and productive for the onshore fisherman to spend his time and effort fishing in that particular section of the body of water.